The game enclosure includes an enclosure frame, a cloth cover provided on the enclosure frame, and a child support assembly for supporting the child provided on the enclosure frame or the cloth cover. In the prior art, the child support assembly typically includes a child support frame and a fiberboard disposed on the child support frame. When folding the game enclosure, due to that the fiberboard is a rigid part, resulting in that the child support assembly and the game enclosure are difficult to be folded, and the folding process is complicated, folded volume is still large, and the folding is not flexible.